the_joshua_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fun Begins
Back in Time is a series by Joshua Reed. Joshua shows us how the old series was like back then. Characters *Joshua *C *Danny *D *V *B Episodes #The Fun Begins! - The fun begins. #Victoria's Birthday! - The family celebrates Victoria's birthday. #Anniversary Time! - The family celebrates an anniversary. #Christmas Eve Dinner - The family and more people gather food on their plates to eat. #Christmas Eve Picture Time and Presents - A family Christmas picture is being taken. Kids open presents. #Christmas Day 2010 - The family celebrates Christmas Day. #More Christmas! - The family continues opening presents. They also open up their stockings. #Pile Time! - They all open their last presents and make a pile of paper. #New Years Eve 2011 - Joshua h #New Year 2011 - The family and few people celebrate New Years Day! #Snow Fun and Cards - Joshua has fun in the snow. Joshua also gives the family some cards. #Apartment Fun - The family visits an apartment in Murfreesboro. They also play Kinect Bowling. Finally, mail for Joshua came in. #Countdown to Joshua's Birthday! - The parents and Joshua countdown to his birthday. #Joshua's Birthday! - The family celebrates Joshua's birthday! #Joshua's Birthday Game! - The family plays Kinect Bowling once again! #Welcome Home Mom! - Joshua's mother returns home after being away. #Easter Egg Hunt 2011 - An Easter Egg Hunt is held at church. #Easter at Dorothy's 2011 - Easter happens at Dorothy's. #Pool Time! - The family plays in the pool. Joshua is learning how to swim, but is scared. #VBS 2011 - VBS Beach Blast Day 5 is held. #Danny's Birthday - The family and one person celebrates Danny's birthday. #Dorothy's Birthday - The family and one person celebrates Dorothy's birthday. #Game Time and Dog Tricks! - The family visits the apartment at Murfreesboro once again! #Maverick the Kitten - Victoria and Ben get a new kitten. Joshua and the gang gets to meet him. #Maverick Days - Maverick comes back once again! #Thanksgiving Dinner - Thanksgiving at church is held. #Thanksgiving at Dorothy's - Thanksgiving at Dorothy's is held. #Christmas 2011 - Christmas 2011 is held at church. Even at Joshua's home. #Fun of Winter 2012 - The beginning of 2012 has arrived. #Blue Grass Birthday! #Joshua's Birthday! - Maverick returns. Joshua's birthday returns also. #Easter 2012 Part 1! - Easter comes to Dorothy's house. #Easter 2012 Part 2! - After the Easter get together, other things happen. #Fourth of July 2012 - The family celebrates the Fourth of July. #VBS 2012 Part 1 - VBS Sky begins. #A Wonderful Ride - The family and one person goes to Atlanta to see the Braves game. #Pick up Time! - The family stops to pick up Victoria and Ben. #On the Road Again! - The family and Sandy heads back on the highways again. #Heading to Atlanta - The family and Sandy make it to Atlanta to see the Braves game. #Leaving Atlanta - The family and Sandy leaves Atlanta. #Back to the Roads! - The family and Sandy leave Cracker Barrel and head north on Interstate 75. #Almost Home! - The family and Sandy are almost home. #Some Thanksgiving Fun! - While the family plays Rook, Joshua sings while they play. They have Thanksgiving breakfast in the morning, then Joshua sings a song about Maverick. #Getting Ready for Thanksgiving - #Thanksgiving Dinner Fun! - Danny, Joshua, and Dorothy put on some Christmas music while getting ready for the dinner, including people arriving at Dorothy's House. #Crazy Fun with Kids! - The kids go crazy and play news. #Thanksgiving Dinner Dismiss - Kids have even more fun. Everyone leaves to go home, except for some people. #Fun with Two Kids! - Joshua and Kaleb play together before Kaleb leaves. #Christmas Bash! - The family celebrates Christmas once again! #New Year 2013 - The family celebrates New Year 2013. #The 2013 History - Some more 2013 history is told. #New Year 2014 - The family celebrates New Year 2014. #The 2014 History - Some 2014 history is told all the way to before November. Trivia *The episodes 1 to 6 were filmed in 2010. Episodes 7 to 25 were filmed in 2011. Episodes 26 to 35 take place during 2012. Episodes 36 and 37 take place during 2013, and finally, the rest of the episodes take place in 2014 before the restart began. In Other Languages Although it is called The Joshua Video: Back in Time, all the other languages call it The Joshua Video: title. The list isn't complete yet though.